Leaving and remeeting
by Writing with my phase
Summary: Soul has been sent away to go investigate in Florence with Stein Leaving Maka for what might be years.But what if evil has taken up interest in Maka?- Sorry this story is being discontinued.
1. Leaving

Well hello this is some idea that popped into my mind, I have the next chapter written and ready in microsoft word but I'll only post it when i get some reviews!

Summary: Soul is leaving on a mission that may take years, Maka feels as if he's slowly slipping away, But what if there's a witch that has a eye for Maka?  
Will it mean their deaths? Or will Soul and Maka pull through when they meet once more when they are mature and grown? Horrible summary even in this I feel ashamed of myself! But the story seemed okay...

Disclaimer: How could I even own Soul eater? But if you put own as love then yes I LOVE soul eater

Hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

Maka let her head tilt to the side with a non-entertained look on her face as she looked at Shinigami

"What…" she paused as if trying to think of what to say "What do you mean Soul is leaving tomorrow…?"

Even with the mask on death's face she could see a frown behind the mask.

"Well Maka-Chan Soul has to go Florence with Doctor Stein…" He explained in his childish voice.

Maka's face seemed to have darkened slightly. "But it's only for a while not permanent!" Death added trying to make her feel better

Suddenly Maka felt relief course through her as she let out the breath she had not known she had been holding in.

"What about my dad?" Maka questioned, sure it wasn't permanent but she wanted to find a way to keep Soul in death city.

"He's already on another mission…" Maka sighed, no wonder she hasn't seen her father anywhere not even Blair had seen him.

"Well…" she lifted her view up to the Shinigami before plastering a smile on her face "alright… I guess it's for Shibusen"

Maka stood up and bowed at Shinigami saying her goodbyes she walked off into the halls he thoughts belonging to a certain white haired weapon.

Her finger was on her chin subconsciously as she thought. She checked her watch for the time

_6:00 _

Maka visibly paled. Had she been talking to Shinigami that long? Great Soul was probably starving and sleeping on the couch too lazy to even feed Blair.

This meant… a not very happy kitty, which lead to her getting angry and flashing herself unknowingly causing Soul to get a nosebleed if he woke up

This meant Maka having to Maka chop him and start making food

Maka sighed and decided to just grab food on the way home so that when she came, she wouldn't have to deal with the 'routine'

Stopping by a store called 'Death bucks' (I got that name from another fanfic) she ordered a few sandwiches, a coke and pepsi then for her a sprite.

As soon as she got her order she stalked back to her home silently. The soul's around her seemed calm as if it was a normal night.

She looked up at the moon to see no blood in its teeth, she smiled at this

_At least there isn't anything bad happening…_

Finally when she got into her apartment Maka got her key out and tried to get herself inside the home. Tiredly she didn't care whether or not it opened

But all Maka wanted by now was give Soul and Blair their food and go land onto her comfy, warm bed.

Eventually the door wouldn't open, annoyed Maka pounded her fist against it. She heard scuffling knowing it was Soul and Blair

_Click_

Right after the lock unlocked she heard Soul yell and then a thump. Maka felt sweat bead down her face not wanting to see Blair hugging Soul _too close for comfort. _

Maka opened the door anyways, knowing that if she didn't enter soon she would most likely faint

So when she opened the door Maka wasn't all to surprised to see Soul on the ground with blood on his chin as Blair hugged him…

But that didn't stop her from getting red in the face from anger.

Sighing Maka just ignored her anger let the food go onto the table taking her sprite she walked into her room.

Soul watched her leave into the room quite concerned but still kept his 'cool' façade on him. Soul cringed when he heard the door slam.

Blair had already gotten out of sight

Soul kept wondering what happened to Maka…

Until it hit him

He was going to Florence with Doctor Stein… Of course Maka would be upset; after all she was her partner from a lot of years.

Soul sighed, she was probably angry at him for not telling her and waiting for Shinigami to tell her. He walked over to the table and grabbed his coke and sandwich as he hopped onto the couch

Even though the TV was on Soul's mind was still on Maka and he couldn't help but smirk

_Maka was going to miss him_

Unfortunately Soul would miss his Meister too, the mission could take years up until Maka was leaving to go to college for meister's and weapons.

He shivered; Soul couldn't help but hope that Maka would end up with some guy that only liked her for her looks.

Sure Soul made fun of Maka all the time calling her 'flat chested, tiny tits'

But the truth is Soul noticed that Maka just lately had started to… mature… her face is leaner and her body seems older… The rest doesn't need to be mentioned.

Hell, just lately Soul would have to glare and growl at guys that would approach her knowing full well what their intentions were

But now that he was leaving… Maka would be alone

That thought made Soul want to hurl somewhere in a corner

But he would never say it out loud not even a whisper, for it would be uncool

He glanced at the doorway of Maka's room and frowned. Soul stood up abruptly and walked beside her room.

It was silent

Too silent for his liking, so Soul knocked on the door knowing Maka must either be _dead _asleep or reading a book.

Opening the door silently he peeked in to find Maka reading, well that's what a normal person would think.

But Soul could see past her, she wasn't really reading the words would become dead in her mind once she passed them

"Maka…" Soul said, Maka looked up at him then looked back at her book mumbling a small 'hey'.

Soul walked closer to her and Maka still seemed to try to focus on her book hoping he would leave.

"I'm sorry" Maka's eyes snapped to Soul in surprised.

"Why?" she asked him quite baffled by him. Soul just reached his hand behind his head and thought of ways to tell her

"For leaving… for _having_ to leave you alone, to maybe even find…" he paused not wanting to say the words

"_A new weapon…" _

Maka flinched for a moment; she could never get a new weapon. She felt so mad at him for having to leave but felt upset that he had to leave

"I just want to…" he wanted to continue but finally Maka spoke to him, her voice seemed angry but her eyes only showed sadness.

"Soul, don't say sorry you have to leave and you and I can't do anything about it… But let me tell you…" she said glaring at him.

"I am never going to replace you"

_Never huh? _

Soul couldn't help but feel a small relief come into him. But still he felt worried that he would leave her, the person he protected with his life.

But what else could he do?

Just wait…

Soul grinned at her "alright Maka, I'm glad you're going to miss me, just hope you _grow_ some more until I come back"

Maka felt a book on her hands by this moment ready to Maka chop Soul.

"Shut up! MAKA CHOP!" Soul landed on the floor but couldn't help but chuckle at its… its… normalness of this situation.

* * *

Maka felt her eyes open as she lied on her bed silently. She looked out the window to see the sun chuckling happily.

She stood up and put her clothing not really feeling anything but just thinking. What if Soul is gone for years? What if I do change and get a new partner?

She shivered, now she felt a little freaked out. Maka couldn't think herself being partners without anyone _other_ than Soul

Maka put on her black trench coat and a white shirt with a plaid skirt. She walked out and was about to pass Soul's room until she stopped.

Curiously she opened the door slightly.

There was only his bed mattress and drawers still in their, thhe rest seemed to have been cleared.

Maka sighed at this and closed the door mumbling something about 'no more drooling…idiotic… Soul'

The smell of bacon suddenly made it to her. Maka licked her lips unconsciously by the smell and began to follow it leading to the kitchen.

There she found Soul in a pink apron.

…

A _pink_ apron on _cool _guy Soul..?  
…

"HAHAHA!" Maka burst out laughing and Soul turned towards her in shock as she was holding her stomach as she was on the ground.

He looked down at his apron and paled and glared at Maka "be grateful!" he yelled poiting at her.

"I'm making you bacon for the day I'm leaving!" Maka stopped laughing.

He was leaving today was he..?

She looked up at Soul and smiled "alright… thanks…" Soul frowned at this knowing she was bothered by sighed and went onto cooking.

Once he finished he turned off the stove and walked over to Maka who was sitting and placed the plate in front of her.

They began to eat. It was silent yet they were glad that they were able to spend their last moments together.

And as soon as that happened they went on to driving Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid and the Thompson sisters so that they could all go say goodbyes to Soul.

_Goodbyes to Soul…_

Maka hugged Soul tighter around his waist as she shut her eyes tightly as she felt the motor roar louder. Soul seemed tense the moment she grabbed him tighter.

He'll miss her too

She knew he would. Even if he didn't say it she knew he would miss her bookworm ways.

_Can't believe I just thought that…_

Maka just let herself relax again and Soul also began too. But sadly just a few moments later…

They were at the trains.

Black*star and Tsubaki stood side by side beside Maka. Kid also stood with Liz and Patty on the other side. Soul was the only person out of the line that stood in the opposite side of everyone else.

"GOODBYE SOUL I'LL MISS YOU!" Blackstar yelled suddenly jumping out of the line.

"BLAACKK STAAARR I'LL MISS YOU TOO!" Soul began to get closer to Blackstar.

Maka sighed "leave it to them to act gay…" the girls chuckled as Maka just felt like Maka chopping

_SOOOOOOUUUUUUUUULLLLLL_

She put her hand on her forehead and the other behind her back grabbing her secret weapon

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKK STTARRRRRRR_

"MAKA CHOP MAKA CHOP!"

Both boys found themselves on the floor with grins on their faces. Maka just looked at them "I bet you guys are going to do the same when Soul comes back even…" she muttered under her breathe

…

_Right we were at the trains…_

Maka looked around the train station suddenly remembering that this isn't a normal day.

Soul was leaving

For who knows how long?

She put a smile on her face as she heard that Soul's train arrived. Black star screamed his normal rants while the others waved.

Yet…

Maka just looked at him silently waving knowing that he will be gone for a while.

Doctor Stein had already gone in the morning and was now waiting for Soul.

She watched the trains leave and couldn't help but feel her chest tightening so much it hurt. She placed a hand over her heart willing the pain to go away.

"Goodbye Soul…" she muttered before she just stared at where the train was about to depart.

The train started up, leaving everyone else standing to get ready to leave. Everyone would miss Soul but at least they were able to move away from the train station

Maka couldn't

She stood still in her spot hypnotized deep in thought as she stared at where Soul left. The feeling of abandonment slowly growing

Everyone knew Maka wasn't the one to cry. But that was the exact thing she did until she made it home to her bed.

Her thoughts of no longer feeling whole, as if something was missing her tears would not leave her.

And when she glanced into the boys room to find it empty.

She only sobbed louder and her thoughts finally started to make more sense little by little her sanity came back.

They made perfect sentences now…

_Soul was gone, and… I won't see him for years…_

_He might forget me…_

_

* * *

_

Well not to amazing but don't judge me first real story I wrote about Soul eater I'm sure I'll continue to write in due time even if no one reviews... But it would be really slow. Reviews are my inspirations of writing!  
So please tell me if you liked it or not!

**please clicky this button and I love you forever! **


	2. Letters

Hey, thanks for the reviews I'm happy you guys enjoyed it! Well this chapter is basically letters between Soul and Maka with scenes between them that have some importance on how things have happened.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own soul eater? If I did, the updates for the manga would be WEEKLY! Not monthly…

Anyways hope you like it!

_**

* * *

**_

Dear Soul,

_**Heh can't believe I'm writing you a letter but I thought it was a good idea for us to keep in contact right?**_

_**Well how are things over there for the first two weeks?  
Have you gotten comfortable?  
Have you done anything yet?  
Any clues on that Witch you have to find? **_

_**You better answer my questions or I will find a way to get you hit with a book- Maybe I could ask Stein too- But yeah everyone misses you already. **_

_**You're probably saying 'they miss my coolness' but haha funny, no. We miss your laziness and watching you drool on your homework so that Stein freaks out on you and threatens to dissect you.**_

_**Good times good times…**_

_**Well tell me what has happened so far alright! **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Maka**_

* * *

Maka woke up in the morning yawning before she rolled over to her side tiredly. She looked at the clock

_8:00 _

Maka looked more closely at the clock

_8:00… _

She sighed and tried to remember something she obviously couldn't think of at the moment

_School starts at 8:30_

That hit her like a truck as she yelped and dashed out of bed in a hurry to get ready.

Once she got her clothes on she rushed into the hallway and stopped at Soul's room.

"Soul hurry up we'll be…!" she stopped once she opened the door.

And empty room

The feeling she had of abandonment grew even more from when he had left.

_Stupid Maka… stop that…_

Maka frowned and cursed herself as she continued to walk down the hallway into the kitchen to make some toast.

She looked at the clock again

_8:10_

She panicked and decided to not make toast but just took it out of the toaster and smashed it into her mouth munching on the bread.

Almost about to scream out to Soul once more she found herself stopping and growling at herself

It was so odd living alone, but she was so determined to be able to live without him.

She grabbed another piece of bread cutting some cheese and putting on top of bread before smiling to herself without thinking.

Grabbing her things she rushed out the door locked it and went off running down the stairs of the apartment knowing that she might make it in time.

Maka made it to the lobby and looked at the clock once more.

_8:25_

"WHHAAAAT?" She screamed out loud surprising herself. Then she cursed herself once more remembering…

The clock she had was 10 minutes late

Her eye twitched ignoring all the stares she was getting and frantically looked for something to Maka Chop to get her out of her rage

Or something…

She looked desperately for a mob of white hair but to no success. She decided to leave it and just run out of the apartment and get to school

Fast

Finally once she got to the school Maka found herself In her classroom just in time. She looked at the clock once more.

_8:30_

She cheered on the inside, before glancing to her side to see Black*Star and Tsubaki sitting… well Tsubaki was.

Black*star was yelling something that Maka couldn't really make out what he was saying. She heard the words but once she heard them she would forget them and they wouldn't have a meaning any longer.

Make huffed, lately she hasn't been able to focus either…

Finally once the teacher came in Maka felt herself smile

_Finally something to distract me…_

School came and gone, Maka got a quiz with a 80%. She was angry at herself, she hasn't been able to do anything right lately.

_But she was surviving._

She walked home in silence and shut her eyes briefly

_Mission Accomplished, I can live without Soul…_

Well that's what she thought until she came home to the piece of bread with cheese she had made for him.

_Haha… great…_

She ate the piece of bread by herself having to turn on the TV.

She couldn't help but think…

_It still isn't the same._

_**

* * *

**_

Dear Tiny tits Maka

_**Writing me a letter eh? I expected something like this coming from someone like you. You probably read a bunch of books that had letters inside of them.**_

_**Nothing much has happened, Except Stein trying to dissect me, yah I kind of pissed him off somehow and he came at me with a knife**_

_**Maka IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS Of course I'm inside the track of being able to sit in sleep except for when Stein wants me to come kill something with him. But normally its quiet Stein is just investigating letting me sleep**_

_**How the hell would I know anything about this Witch? Maka two weeks' time isn't enough to find out and if it is, I don't care.**_

_**What's up with you 'I'll find some way to get you hit with a book' what are you obsessed with making me have bumps and stitches on my head? Come on if I grow bald I won't be cool anymore because those marks will be on my head.**_

_**You so miss my coolness**_

'_**Nuff said**_

_**It's so freaking quiet here I mean seriously having at least someone to talk too here would be alright. Come on being friends with Black*star you tend to get used to hearing that obnoxious voice yelling about being God.**_

_**Tell me if I miss anything alright? **_

_**From**_

_**Soul **_

* * *

"Soul we have to go investigate this Church, I found that most killings have been going on inside a chapel" Soul looked at Stein curiously but nodded anyways.

"How far is it?" Soul asked as he stood up getting ready to be in sync with Stein. Stein looked back at him

"Not too far actually, so you can turn into a scythe right now" Soul nodded and turned into his black and red form.

Stein ran out of the apartment with Soul in hand as he began to move close to the chapel. Soul stared into the streets of the town.

Steins hands were so rough compared to Maka. Soul smirked thinking about Maka was uncool. But his meister would wear gloves so it was quite comfortable to be held by her hands.

He looked up at the moon to realize, now was no time to think about this…

The moon was laughing

There was blood.

As Stein stopped in front of the Chapel there was only silence.

The eerie feeling coming from the chapel disturbed Soul.

It triggered his memory from the moment he had stepped in front of Maka

Her scream out to him as he fell to the cold hard floor knowing he had done what he was supposed too

_When he thought he was going to die._

Stein opened the Cathedrals doors to find nothing inside. But the feeling of someone staring at them was there.

Soul stopped breathing, he hadn't felt this in so many years, but he knew exactly what it was…

It was insanity.

Soul was in the darkness sitting on his chair as he felt a door open behind him. His red eyes turned into slits knowing exactly who it was.

He felt the imp stand behind him from the door. He frowned at it as he looked behind him to face that demon.

"Why hello Soul, how are you?" Soul didn't answer and ignored him.

Suddenly Soul felt Stein was losing his edge, thoughts that were coming to Soul too. Soul couldn't help it but he panicked slightly

"Stein we should get out of here, we can't do anything yet…"

Stein didn't want to admit it but the boy was right. He wouldn't be able to take the insanity to control him once more.

Especially when Soul was here as someone who had too being the only death scythe at the time.

"We'll have to come back later but it seems this witch knows how to control insanity…"

"We would have to be cautious next time…"

Soul frowned, they wouldn't know yet but the witch was already gone. All that was left was the insanity that drifted among this place.

"Let's go"

"Yeah…"

_**

* * *

**_

Dear Soul I'M NOT TINY TITS MAKA!

_**What are you talking about! A letter is the only way to have contact other than phone calls! **_

_**Also what did you do to Stein to make him go at you with a knife? What you ate something he was experimenting with? … Don't answer that actually**_

_**Yes I know it's been two weeks but Stein is a smart person and might be able to work on this fast… or not… but you're supposed to know what's happening by the way!  
Also tell me whatever happens but I'll be sending a post card every week alright? Or month… like this one…but not the point! **_

_**No I am not obsessed with hurting you. That would make me a freak kind of. I'm just saying if you piss me off enough I could! **_

'_**You so miss my coolness?' Hah! Don't make laugh, I've been getting to school way faster now because I don't have to make you anything! **_

_**Oh Black*Star came over with Tsubaki today, I seriously didn't want to write this but Black*star made me write it for him**_

"_**SOUL! I MISS YOU MAN!" Right… even through letters you guys can be like that can't you? **_

_**Hey I might be getting a new weapon soon and I'm freaking out, what do I do? Scythes are rare so I'll have to work with something else. **_

_**I'll fail so hard… **_

_**Anyways you haven't missed much except that we all miss you here it's different in basketball games too. **_

_**From **_

_**Maka **_

* * *

"Papa… I'm not using you" Maka said glaring at her father who had now started sobbing inside a corner.

"BUT I CAN'T HAVE MY LITTLE MAKA HAVING ANOTHER GUY PARTNER THEY WILL CORRUPT YOU LIKE SOUL DID!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Her father landed on the floor fluently as Maka looked back at Shinigami.

_If Papa was here before Soul, Soul might still be here! _

"So when is my new partner coming in?" she questioned death who responded in his childish voice

"Your partner will come in a few weeks Maka-Chan!" Maka nodded at him and smiled "Alright!" she said trying to keep her smile on the face.

But on the inside she was screaming

"That's all I wanted to ask Shinigami-Sama" Once she turned away from Shinigami Maka couldn't hold back the sad expression on her face.

_New partners… What about Soul? _

An image of him with his grin and shark teeth appeared in her mind.

_If I get a new partner the only thing that will be keeping us together will be the letters… and even then we might… fall apart._

Maka shook her head. She can't think like this it wasn't like that would ever happen.

Soul and her bond was deep into their Soul's

Right..?

Maka decided to go to the library to go read and use the computers to see what was happening on where Soul was since he obviously wouldn't help her find out.

Once she entered the library she rushed to the computers and sat down looking up 'murders in Florence'

Suddenly the whole screen was occupied with murders and Maka's eyes widened at the sigh of all of them.

_

* * *

_

Hisana Kuchiki (

_**A/N **_for those who know where that's from… I just had too…)  
_My old friend that died recently at our old Church in Florence I love her like a sister and apparently they only found her blood no body..._

_Mistuki Maya  
She used to be my weapon years ago and I recently found her dead in our church, we were patroling the area and one night she just. dissapeared with out a trace…_

_Drew Tobias  
He was my old technician, and went on a mission on Florence he has been missing for a year now, I've had to get a new technician but lately I've had a feeling he left too this cathedral which he tends to visit…_

_Liam Ava  
He was a priest in the church where murders have happened from what I have heard, he was a deathscythe that was old and ready to die anyways but… _

_Alexander Elijah  
Use to be my weapon when we were investing, he went missing months ago, he was the only person I could Soul resonance with so if anyone see's this boy please call me… _

* * *

Maka stopped looking at them and exited the website feeling troubled. So many people died from this there was on that has been missing for a year.

It hurt her

The thought that… Soul might never come back…

She didn't know if she could last that long without him. Sure maybe a few years… not… but she had to try

Maka wasn't the one to give up hope

She was strong, and she would be able to stay hopeful for Soul's sake.

she decided to leave the library in silence

**

* * *

**

Dear Tiny tits (you said no 'tiny tits Maka')

**Sure believe letters are the only way to communicate without phone calls… Never mind**

**No I DID NOT EAT ANYTHING OF HIS, I'm not that hopeless with food. Stein, I don't know what I did…All I know is that I was sleeping and when I woke up Stein is screaming at me threatening to dissect me with a knife.**

**Creepy…**

**Well Maka, a week ago or 2 me and Stein headed to this Church, but Insanity was inside of there we could feel it. Even the imp came out, and I haven't seen that thing in years. Something is definitely up, so look up some stuff will ya? **

**Alright you're not always hurting me… But you're obsessed with it. Come on, you Maka chopped me when I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! Black*Star was the one who screamed out to the world what was under your skirt! … That was great.**

**I MISS YOU TOO MAN! **

**Me and Black*Star are brothers. You know it. **

**And what do you mean 'What do I do?' Maka you fine. Just don't forget that when I come back I'm kicking that guy out. Don't have anywhere else to live. **

**Missing me, is missing my coolness Maka. Admit it.**

**Maka, also has Stein ever been… Weird..? I'm meaning like easy to give into madness than the rest of us. He almost lost his mind inside the Cathedral if we didn't get out I feel something would have happened. **

**Well yeah, don't miss my coolness to much… **

**From**

**Soul**

* * *

"You're going now?" A woman with black hair, just resting beside her shoulders with a black long dress on her as she stared at a young boy with her blood red eyes she sat motionless on a chair

A boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes looked at the woman. "Yes, Master I will be leaving tonight…"

The woman let a smile creep onto her face "good… Find her weakness, we need to know more nefore we can take her into insanity…"

The boy just smirked

"I'll be able to get her into insanity in time Master…" The boy began to walk out of the black room the woman and he stood.

"_I'll be the one to change Maka Albarn." _

* * *

Oh yeaaahh! The chapter I wrote yesterday with the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way this whole chapter is in the time span of 4 months alright?

Did you guys notice Maka acting a little off? yes that's her trying to make herself believe she can be exactly the same and okay without Soul... hope you guys figured that out!

You know the plot is coming on and you already know who her new partner will be. Oh ho ho trouble is coming and Soul won't be able to come save the day! Oh noes!

So yeah hope you liked it!

**Press that button under here please! **

**You know you want too! **

**Or I will haunt you! **

**That rhymes! Kind of… **


	3. Letters 2

Hey guys I was so happy you all liked my reviews SOO happy that I wrote this right after I read them :D

BY THE WAY THE IDEA OF THE LETTERS IS NOT MINE ITS FROM ANOTHER WRITER! SO GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THEM!

SingerOfTheNight- Thank you, considering I write when I'm tired for some reason o_o

Mynameiseliza- Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can after this!

Darkrusnik05- It is kind of like your idea but it is not to expressed to much… maybe… I just suck at writing sad stuff! Well this one I tried my best!

No1SoulxMakaJAB- It was beautiful! Oh my god thank you I almost cried too when you said that in the review…

X Kit Kat Kitten x- Here is your update ;)

Yaya- I am updating! You guys inspired me! :D

DATsubasa- I read yours I love it, so your fan fic is like my inspiration.

I feel like I suck at writing but I do it anyways if people read I feel like Ultra fail. It sucks.

Well Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater I only own Allen! And the witch!

Enjoy!

* * *

Maka walked through nervously fiddling with her hands as she inspected the halls

Oh the symmetry! She smiled gently, knowing exactly that Kidd would be happily here making sure to keep it clean and Symmetrical

Finally Maka stopped in front of the entrance into Shinigami's room, and couldn't help but panic and let thoughts cloud her mind

_What if they hate me? _

Her hand inched closer to the doorknob of the entrance

_What if… if…_

Maka grabbed hold of the door knob and inhaled a breath

_What if he's like Soul? _

She opened the door to be greeted with Death and a young man about her age with brown shaggy hair that was quite long, he was well built and his eyes were a shade of green darker than Maka's

He grinned at her the moment he saw her

Maka looked over to Shinigami to hear his childish voice but unable to translate it into her mind, which has been happening recently

_Ever since he left…_

"I'm Allen Liam, I am a scythe weapon"

Maka realized she was partly staring to the ground and looked at the young man who snapped her out of her thoughts

She thanked and cursed the heavens for giving her a scythe.

"I'm Maka Albarn, scythe technician" his grin got wider, Maka couldn't help but notice his teeth were quite sharp but not as sharp as Soul's

_Stop it! _

She shook her head trying to get him out of her head but failing horribly she just sighed. Suddenly she reminded herself of something.

"Well um…" she stopped and glanced at Shinigami "I'll show you where we live later, but I have to rearrange a few things…"

He nodded at her "Alright, I'll wait for you outside of Shibusen ok?"

Maka felt herself smile _genuinely _

This scared her

"Right… bye!" She ran off panicked. She hasn't smiled like that ever since Soul has left.

_What is wrong with me? I get a new partner and here I am trying to replace Soul! _

She started to bite her lip subconsciously as she finally made it to her apartment. Running to her room she grabbed all her clothes and threw them into Soul's room.

All her books, clothes went into his room. Once they were Maka neatly organized them. But one thing was left sitting on top of a chair.

It was his jacket… that last thing he left here…

Maka tried to hold back a sob

**

* * *

**

Hey

**Soul! **

**How have you been over there? I've been horrible, I'm not doing as well as I normally would in class anymore… I can't seem to focus. **

**My new partner came in a few days ago, but there's something off about him… A good off for me… He's been beside me 24/7 and trying to do all he can to help me. He even started talking about books with me! **

**By the way… I stole your room, heh I decided to take it and let him have my room. So even if you don't like that arrangement I don't care you're all over at Florence.**

**I've been feeling so stupid lately, I can't respond right to people anymore! I haven't even given Black*star a good old Maka chop!**

…

**Well… Also be careful over there alright? I don't want to be notified that you have gone missing Soul it would be 'uncool' to have my 'cool' partner taken from me.**

**There's a Cathedral over there that has many deaths and missing cases, try to keep Stein in check by reminding him things that are important to him… It always worked for me so wouldn't it for him? **

**Well... I have to go now I and Allen (my new partner) have to go on a mission right now. **

**From**

**Maka (No tiny tit's either!) **

* * *

Soul kept rereading the letter over and over again. He couldn't help but feel depressed; he even started to write a song for the piano to express himself.

'Me and Allen…'

That sentence for some reason irked him. Knowing his Meister was somewhere killing Kishin's like they use to before he turned into a death scythe.

He sighed and let the paper lay on top of the counter as he looked over to Stein who was typing a few things into his computer.

He decided it was time to go out.

"Stein I'll be going for a little while alright?"

No reply just typing.

Soul sighed once more and headed out the door with his jacket. He looked up at the moon too see it laughing as if it was watching things other didn't know were happening.

Soul was sometimes convinced

The moon was sadistic.

He began to feel his legs lead him to the cathedral with designs on it of people who seemed to be screaming and on top of them sat one person which would be God.

Heaven and Hell

He looked at the door and opened them silently. The inside was beautiful, with the glass windows and silence it seemed like a normal Church.

Soul decided to sit and wait.

Wait for what?

He didn't know

Eventually Soul found himself sleeping with a slight drool from his mouth, but he didn't know that there was a pair of ruby red eyes staring at him.

A slight smirk on the woman's face as she disappeared in the darkness

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Maka (Flat chest) :D**

**You'll be fine, sometimes you may be distracted but you always bounce back someway with a 100%... bookworm**

**So how does this new partner of yours look like? Is he a scythe or what? Plus be cautious around him, I feel it even from here that he may be wanting to do more than 'be nice to you' all the time. Just watch your back alright? AND NO I'm not meaning he's going to rape you or anything! But be careful**

**I'd rather let you have my room than some guy I don't know. Come on when I come back and fall asleep I don't want to smell some cologne I never smelled before. Besides it's slightly disturbing…**

**I'm safe Maka, nothing has happened really it's in the same progress as it was a month ago. I even went to the Cathedral again and nothing happened.**

**You won't lose your 'cool' weapon. **

**Tell everyone I'm bored as hell over here**

**From **

**Soul **

* * *

Maka felt her eyes open as she stared at the ceiling. She breathed in the smell and noticed she could smell the distinct smell of Soul.

Grinning she got up tiredly and went straight to the bathroom ready to shower.

Once she finished she stepped out and ran to her room –Soul's- and began to change. She grabbed his jacket and put it on her realizing it was a little big on her.

She didn't care though, so she walked out of the room

"Wake up S-" she stopped herself and sighed "Wake up Allen!" She called walking into the kitchen she began to make some eggs.

But as she glanced at the sofa she noticed brown hair sticking and felt herself feel just a bit panicked.

She walked towards him as he was sleeping with drool in the corner of his mouth.

Maka felt something wet slide down her cheeks,

_This… this is too much like Soul…_

She bit her lip to keep her from sobbing, and breathed in through her nose. Finally once she relaxed she poked Allen

"Wake up…" she muttered

No response

Maka could feel her eye twitch from annoyance "wake up…" she said once more

Still no response

"THAT'S IT MAKA CHOP!"

"OWWW… WHAT THE HELL?" A very Soul like response and Maka felt her heart beat faster. She cursed herself.

_This wasn't Soul and never will be!_

"You weren't waking up, now come on I'm made us eggs…" she mumbled turning around back into the kitchen desperately trying not to look towards Allen who looked at her curiously.

"I'll be in my room…!" he suddenly yelled from down the hall before Maka could reply she felt herself stand alone with 2 plates of eggs.

"Master… Sorry I haven't answered your calls…" He looked up at the black haired witch who was smiling at him way to pleasantly

"Elijah, I told you to not become to attached to this _thing_, But I have to tell you right now it would be easier for us if you stopped her form getting letters from her partner…" He nodded

"Since I already got you acting like him, she will eventually lose herself unable to know who was more important… but we got lots of time"

"Y-yes master" Allen bowed in front of the image of the witch who just went back to smiling.

"Good, now you know what to do…"

**

* * *

**

Hey

**Soul**

**So how long has it been since you've been gone? 7 months? **

**Are you really going to be gone for you know… years? You know the graduation will be in a year or 2 depend on marks, but I'll wait for everyone to graduate with me.**

**Black*star is the same as always but we all know he misses you. You guys are 'brothers' right? **

**Heh… My partner reminds me so much of you sometimes. I found him sleeping on the couch with drool hanging on his mouth. Like I would find you in the morning most times**

**Seriously… I want to know if anything happens alright. **

**Everyone misses you Soul**

**Even though nobody says it out loud there are moments when Black*star would be standing in front of your desk waiting.**

**Kid is still on his symmetrical rants but when it comes to white things he lets them be. **

**The Thompson sisters have cooled down on there 'dating'. Which is a lot still but less than before at least **

**And I? **

**Dunno…**

**Well take care okay? **

**Sincerely **

**Maka **

* * *

Soul felt Stein running with him in hand. While at the apartment Stein suddenly stood up and told Soul to turn into a scythe before he ran off with him in hand.

But now they are at the cathedral once more.

"… What are we doing here?" Stein didn't respond but only continued to walk into the Church. What was in front of the was a gruesome sight.

Body's littered the floor

Blood was on the walls

Souls were long gone…

The moon was laughing with the blood oozing through it's teeth. Soul shut his eyes realizing there was no insanity this time.

"Whatever happened in here, it took the insanity with it" Soul wondered out loud.

"It knew we were coming Soul, it's playing with us" Stein finally said as he let himself look at the bodies that littered the floor.

Suddenly something blue caught Soul's eye. He looked to the side to see one Soul left.

"Stien…"

"I know" Stein walked towards the soul and inspected it. "I could figure out who's Soul this is with due time…"

"Let's go home till then since there's nothing we can do" Stein continued as he kept the soul in his hand as they both walked out the church

"Hey Stein…?" Stein looked over to his scythe that was in his hands.

"How long are we going to be here?" Soul asked remembering Maka's letter she had sent him.

Stein just decided to look out at the moon "It might be years so you have to be ready… I know you probably miss your meister and aren't happy about her getting a new partner either…"

_Damned straight…_

Soul went into his human form and walked into the hotel that he and Stein were staying in.

"I guess…"

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Maka**

**Yah it's been 7 months since I left I think…**

**I asked Stein about how long I would be staying, I might have to stay here for years Maka**

**You better wait up for me to graduate it wouldn't be cool**

**I know everyone misses my coolness even you Maka. Just don't replace me and I don't mind you guys being weird. **

**I come home… "WHO ARE YOU?" Rather not have to go through that. **

**You sooo miss me **

**But this may be uncool but there's nothing to do. Oh Maka we found a soul last night. It was the only one left in these pile of corpses.**

**Stein's looking into that…**

**But yeah…**

**From **

**Soul**

* * *

Maka sat in her room alone nuzzled cozily inside her bed with Soul's jacket on

'_You sooo miss me…' _

_You have no idea Soul…_

She shut her eyes with tears in her eyes that night.

* * *

Heh hope you liked it!

Also guys should I make Allen a good guy or bad guy

Or both! :D… well bad guy in the end but for good intentions…. Along those lines!

Also should I time skip ahead a year or should I write like 2 more chapters of them writing letters, I don't really know what to do

Pleeaaassseee review!

**If you do**

**I love you forever **


	4. Letters 3 Dreams

So here it is and… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I CRIED OF HAPPINESS…! Almost did… It's close enough!

ColaVixon- Thanks for the review I already pmed you before but still Thanks for the compliment on the grammar I thought my grammar sucked. Badly

The Girl in the Park-Thanks for the review I am no writing 1 more chapter probably tomorrow about letters!

Lilith Shiro: I read your story! When I saw your name I was like… THAT'S THE AUTHOR OF THAT STORY I READ! So yeah lol

Alice: o.o Good to know you like it xD

_ Blank : Lol thanks for saying it was funny, I just wrote and it flowed with it so I kept it xD

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

**SPOILER ALERT OF THIS CHAPTERS FOR LATER ABOUT ALLEN READ IF YOU WANT!**

_I think Allen will end up falling in love with Maka, but she doesn't feel like that since of course this is a Soul and Maka fiction! :D  
Well Allen will either try to make Maka join him into insanity and become a servant like him or end up helping Maka and Soul become together _

_**Disclaimer: **_No I don't own Soul eater. I think I made that obvious!

Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Soul **

**It's been alright over here, my marks are getting a little higher once more but not like they were before**

**It's been boring over here nothing much has happened.**

**The group is warming up to my new partner but no one has once thought of it as replacing you. I mean he's really nice but more and more he seems to act like you,**

**He still reads though**

**And doesn't receive my wrath of Maka chops**

**But yeah, he also doesn't call me tiny tits UNLIKE YOU! (He said I was looking good!)**

**It was odd but still I'm just writing this because I felt you should know that not EVERYONE thinks I have… well yeah**

**Over here it seems lighter but there are moments when I just want to look behind me to find nothing. I've noticed the moon bleeding quite a few times too. **

**Tell me has anything wrong happened over there Soul? I mean I wouldn't want you getting hurt. **

**Well just to tell you, I've been using your jacket. I'm growing into it! Every day it seems to fit better. **

**Take care! **

**From **

**Maka **

* * *

Maka woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. She couldn't help but smile gently and shut her eyes briefly.

Tiredly she got up from bed and walked into the kitchen not bothering to change, for it was Saturday. The time for Maka to read in the couch

She glanced into the kitchen before stepping in to see Allen in front of the stove. She imagined Soul in front of it for a moment before he interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh hey, I made us some pancakes!"

Maka chuckled "yah I could smell them from my room" she muttered as he walked towards him to see the pancake

"You look good today"

Maka rolled her eyes a him "you say that a lot" she said as she took over the stove and he walked over to the couch plopping himself down.

_Soul never even bothered to compliment me in anything really…_

She sighed and finished up the pancakes as she glanced at the brown haired teen on the couch. Her thoughts drifted back to when Soul had made a comment on her cooking, she walked over to him and Maka chopped him.

Then Blair came to harass him…

"Blair…! Where is that cat now…" Maka suddenly realized she hadn't seen the cat around the home a lot, but sometimes she's there to greet Maka with a grin.

"Agh Blair… Seriously I don't care where she is as long as she doesn't make me lose _too_ much blood…" Maka glared at him from the stove.

Grabbing plates she got the pancakes ready and both her and Allen sat on the table eating in silence. A few times Allen has been going by himself to places but she decided not to stick her nose in.

She glanced at the couch and could see white hair.

She sighed and looked away.

A few seconds later she looked once more to the couch to see no one.

Maka frowned

Maka kept imagining Soul in different places. He would be sleeping on the couch or maybe even inside her room.

She hated those hallucinations

And in her dreams she could see him reaching out to her as if trying to make her wield him for an unknown enemy in the darkness.

But she never caught his hand.

She would miss it by the fingertips and fall, far away

He eventually disappeared in the darkness.

She was alone

Maka would always wake up in the night with a tinkling sensation and sweat beading down her face. Every night she would just hope that it didn't mean anything.

Walking into the apartment alone she would be able to see his white hair sitting on the couch drooling.

But the moment she looked away he would disappear as if he was never there. No drool spot of where he was or anything.

Maka would walk down the streets to her apartment because Allen would have basketball games with the group.

She could see Soul walking beside her with a lopsided grin.

And whenever he disappeared Maka found herself crying and she wanted to hate herself for crying

She was stronger than that…

Or so she thought

He would be on her mind a lot, and normally she couldn't hear what people were saying. But the only person who could was Allen.

She didn't know why.

Was it because he reminded her so much of Soul? Because of the way he sleeps on the couch or smirks at her occasionally.

It pains her sometimes being reminded so much by the white haired scythe.

By the end of the night she would end up on the bed hugging Soul's jacket tightly to herself. She had stopped crying but still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he left her

The feeling it was her fault.

"Yeah… have you seen my book anywhere Allen?" He looked at her and smirked

She mentally cringed

"It's in your room idiot… you told me this yesterday"

"Right, thanks…"

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Maka **

**Good to know your bouncing back I knew you would, you always do like the bookworm you are**

**Geez… Can you talk anymore about your partner tiny-tits? So uncool… **

**Oh really you're using my jacket? No wonder I haven't been able to find it, oh and you are still tiny tits probably… I mean really they are sooo small! **

**I'm going to stop now before you find some way to Maka chop me someway…**

**Because a few days ago Stein, Stein-chopped me yesterday… 'From Maka' he claimed**

**That wasn't cool **

**But nothing TOO much of a big deal happened. We found out that the soul we found a few days ago was someone named ****Alexander Elijah. **

**Stein has been fine with dealing with insanity so far. But every once in a while we have to go to the Cathedral to find people dead**

**Well that's all so far**

**Don't be uncool Maka remember**

**From**

**Soul **

* * *

Soul sat on the couch as he flipped through the channels finding something to take interest in. He finally gave up and put the remote down not paying any attention to the TV anymore.

He glanced at the Kitchen hoping to see her standing there smiling making some food.

But the kitchen was empty.

He growled quietly an went back to letting his thoughts drift to his Meister. But as he finally took notice of the TV he failed to notice the pair of red eyes staring at him.

"Hello, _Soul"_

Soul's eyes widened for a moment and his head whipped around to see who was the owner of the voice.

There was nothing

"Thinking about your old Meister right?"

The breath was beside his ear in back of him. His eyes looked to the side to see a woman a little older than him with black hair that cascaded downwards, strands of hair were on Soul's shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed at the woman who just chuckled in reply as if she and him were old friends joking around.

"Mistuki Maya," she looked at Soul with a smirk on her face "What's with the frightening eyes I'm not going to hurt you"

"… Go away…" Soul said in a threatening manner still not trusting the woman who smiled at him.

"What if I told you this included Maka Albarn?"

Soul stopped for a moment and stared at the woman blankly, he smile grew "so now you choose to listen… well to bad I'm not going to tell you…" she laughed

Soul growled at her "what does this have to do with Maka?"

"All in due time Soul all in due time…" The witch seemed to fade away from the view of Soul.

He scowled and felt like cursing the witch rip her limbs apart.

She was _playing _with them.

For her own entertainment

What kind of sick bastard kills and takes the innocent lives of people away…?

_What kind of sick person would dare hurt Maka? _

_What the hell is happening?_

And for the first time in 9 months Soul screams out all his frustration out.

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Soul**

**Are you okay over there? Stein contacted me today and he told me about your 'blood curdling scream'**

**As you would put it… 'So uncool' Soul**

**What's bothering you? **

**So you miss me? Hehe joking… But really Soul tell me what's up with you please? **

**It's been weird over here, it's so stupid my grades are the same from the last time I mailed you. But I keep having nightmares.**

**But I can handle myself I guess so I'm just worried about you guys. **

**The group has been pushing Allen away, they say he's too much like you…**

**I don't see it always…**

**You're my cool partner and I want you to take care of yourself alright? **

**From**

**Maka**

**

* * *

**

_Floating in nowhere, she desperately looks for someone inside the darkness of the abyss. _

_Red eyes flash through her mind_

_She looked around the place to realize there are red splotches around the area. _

_White hair is in her mind_

"_Maka..!" _

_A yell from above her comes, from a low tone and she believes she is saved. _

_She begins to look up and move upward to see Soul reaching his hand out to her with his smirk growing_

"_Come on!" Maka pushed herself harder as she tried to reach out farther and just as she was about to reach him. _

_She feels herself fall. _

_Fall far away from Soul _

_From his red eyes staring at her _

_From his white hair_

_His shark teeth_

_No longer visible she lets out a scream as she feels tears come down her cheeks. _

_Screaming out to him in hopes of him coming back_

_But he never did_

_She never stopped falling_

_Her hair visible to her without their normal pig tails. _

_She feels intense loneliness from the pit of her stomach _

_She has a hole where her heart is_

"_It hurts…" she sobs _

_Soul_

_Help me_

_Her appearance becoming one with the darkness she screams once more _

"SOOOOUUUUUL!"

* * *

Maka wakes up panting wide eyed in her bed; she could feel tear stains on her cheeks.

"Maka are you alright?" Allen came in bursting into the room looking at Maka who had just realized she had been dreaming

"I'm fine… I just… had _it _again…" Allen looked at her sympathetically

"You can make it through the night right?"

"Of course!" she yells at him covering herself under her blankets. And shutting her eyes tightly she wills herself to fall asleep

She heard Allen mutter a 'alright…' before leaving her alone in the room.

"_You miss your partner don't you Albarn?" _

Maka ignores the female voice and tries to fall asleep in hopes of letting herself dream freely

"_You want to see him don't you…?" _

She tries to stay still

"_I can make that come true, you can see him again… but for a price" _

"No…" she whispered

"_What…?" _

"No… I will wait for him… No deals… just wait…" Maka felt herself relax and it was visible too.

An image of Soul came into mind

_Good things come for those who wait_

And Maka will wait until Soul comes, a smile came into her features as she found herself asleep once more

_

* * *

_

She was in the abyss once more

_But she didn't feel alone, she felt him sitting beside her,_

_His soul_

_She wasn't alone she had Soul _

_She grabbed his Soul (no pun intended) and embraced it close to her heart smiling _

"_Good things come for those who wait… I can wait" _

* * *

"Hey Maka morning…!"

Maka felt her eyes open and looked at the clock beside her

_7:30_

She felt a smile still on her features as she got out of bed not at all tired.

The sun was laughing as normal and Maka couldn't help but feel happy that for once is wasn't laughing at her for being tired,

She grinned and put on her clothes as she ran out to the kitchen to see Allen in front of it

"You look great!"

"You didn't even look at me yet" Maka snickered when he frowned. Though the feeling to Maka chop was still there something told her that she cannot give him a Maka chop

Those were for people she cared deeply for…

Don't get her wrong… she does care for Allen, he's the one who made her happier again.

But still there was something keeping her away.

"Alright…!" Maka went over to the stove and grabbed plates, Allen put the food onto the plates and she walked to the table with them in hand.

She glanced at the clock

_7:36_

"I'm going to go get ready… I'll be right back!" Maka got up and begun to walk to her room with a small bounce onto her step

"Hey Maka…?" she stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" she grinned and turned around going into her room

"Good things come for those who wait!" she yelled as she shut the door leaving a confused Allen who stared at the door

"What…?"

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Maka **

**What the hell? Stein told you I screamed? **

**I had too I was annoyed… really annoyed that I didn't care if I was uncool so I screamed what else? **

**Allen is not cool enough to be me **

…

**I sounded like Black*star for a moment there… **

**But Maka what's up with you? Nightmares..? **

**Also tell me if you see anything else that's abnormal **

**As long as it's cool**

**And if your wondering why I'm trying to be MORE cool than normal is because I lost coolness when I screamed. **

**No tiny tits, don't pick up that book either…**

**Well to quiet here, Stein is running all over the place lately dragging me along. **

**Most of these I find pointless**

**Eh…**

**Well anyways take care alright? **

**From **

**Soul **

* * *

ANNNDDDD the next chapter! :D !

Hope you guys liked it… And sorry about Maka being all sad but I was listening to emo music while writing this

Maka: You made me waaay to depressed!

Me: Shut up! I may have over exaggerated it but its MORE ENTERTAINING this way!

Soul: So uncool making me scream…

Me: Stop blaming me!

Maka: No, you made me miss Soul to much for god sakes! MAKA CHOP!

Me: Oh no! *dives behind a chair*

I AM SORRY FOR MAKING THEM OOC IF THEY ARE! REALLY I AM DON'T KILL ME D:

**Please press this button**

**Every time you press the button a baby bunny is born **

**:D**


	5. Last take, Letters

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATED (OF 2 DAYS xD) **

Well I was going to write yesterday but I took a nap. It's 2:00 AM over here and I just finished writing this. And then I was forced to go to sleep HURRAY?

My eyes felt droopy xD

Sorry if it sucks, It might be me being tired and to retarded not to care.

Emilyrose2k4- Thanks, Here's the next chapter for ya!

BraceBunnyGirl (lol)- Mood swings for the win? Thanks!

TheSilverBloodAlchemist-Yeah my grammar isn't the best but at least you guys know what I'm saying right? Heh thanks for the review!

Alice- Thanks!

X Kit Kat Kitten x- Yep Alexander is Allen. (It's HIS SOUL GASP!) Thanks for the review!

Lilith Shiro- Yeah I love your story but you don't update it D: but it's all good! Oh Soul is still jealous but I decided not to write it in. Don't know why! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- Okay, I personally think I have HORRIBBLE imagination, if I did own Soul eater, none of you would like it. (Not even I)

Sorry this chapter is shorter than all the other chapters! It's only 3067 words! But it's the last chapter with letters! That are like this!

Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Soul**

**Ugh a lot of things are messed up over here**

**Everyone is acting stupid on Allen. I feel bad for him because I find him sometimes feeling bad about himself. **

**Well that's what I think**

**Hey it's been a year and 4 months…**

**YOU BETTER COME BACK SOON! It's so close to being time to graduate Soul! **

**And if you don't come back soon I am sooo graduating without you!**

**Oh and you'll be in for a big surprise when you come back. **

**You can't call me tiny tits no more. **

**:D**

**Don't ask alright? **

**Well my nightmare still happens it's annoying but.. I don't know **

**Have you heard about anything yet? **

**Everyone has been acting weird around me… **

'**So uncool **

**Well Sincerely **

**Maka**

* * *

Maka sat reading a book as she sat on the couch.

'_Run!" she yelled to her best friend who looked at her worriedly' _

_Thump_

She looked beside her to see Allen his eyes closed and a frown etched on his face.

"You look cute reading…" She scoffed at his comment and went back her book.

For a moment she glanced off to the table to notice there was a pile of mail on it. She put the book down and stood up.

"I'm going to check the mail" she walked over to the table

Bill

Bill

…? Chuba cobra…? Father…

She chucked that one into the trash

She then stopped on a red and black envelope. It was from Florence yet it didn't have Soul's name on it.

Curiously she ripped in open admiring the designs and once she opened the letter

Slowly she felt her knees give up and everything around didn't seem to matter anymore.

What…?

_

* * *

_

Maka walked around in the hallways of Shibusen, she sighed and felt her legs just wonder around as she looked out the windows when she passed by them

**I became a Meister hoping to impress her**

_Suddenly a note was heard through the hallways. Maka stopped walking and stayed still listening to the note _

_G… _

_She couldn't feel anything. Not anything good yet not anything bad. _

_She and her soul were numb._

_Her feet started to work again and she began walking to the sound. _

_Music of the piano began to play. So many notes, all in a rapid pace yet Maka thought it was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. _

_The music was exactly how she felt._

_It connected with her soul_

_She found herself standing in front of the music room door. _

**I hoped she would come back if she was proud of me.**

_And when she opened the door she saw a boy with white hair leaning sideways. _

_She listened silently_

_Suddenly the music stopped and the boy turned around to her glaring at her_

_He had red eyes_

_Though she began clapping with a smile on her face not at all threatened_

"_That was beautiful" He would of stared at her for forever in confusion_

"_Really…?" _

**And when I met him I swore we were going to be together forever and make my mom proud **_**together **_

"_**Yeah…"**_

* * *

Maka felt the letter slip from her grasp and she just bit her lip not able to cry.

Her thoughts were on Soul knowing she would see him soon for graduation at least.

She can't cry anymore

_I'm sorry to inform you Maka Albarn but Kami Albarn has gone missing and may be dead_

And what she didn't know was that Allen was in the corner of the room staring at her

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

"Master ordered it…"

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Maka**

**Stay cool okay? **

**You probably got the notice about… your mother a while ago which explains about our friends. **

**Allen… Don't trust him to much…**

**A year and 5 months**

**I don't know Maka I might maybe come back for a week or month or so but then I might have to come back**

**Tiny tits… You're always going to be 'tiny tits' I bet all those compliments from Allen are making you believe that**

**Using my phrases much? That's uncool Maka **

**The insanity is getting worse every time we visit the Cathedral. There's also the illusions that's been reported lately**

**Well keep being your bookworm, tiny titted, self **

**From**

**Soul **

* * *

He sat on the couch staring intently and Stein who seemed to have a grin that seemed to be growing on his face as he looked at the computer.

"Stein…"

The grin broke and Stein turned around to face Soul. He nodded his head for a moment and stared back at Soul.

"You really hate this mission don't you? You wish you could be with your friends back at Death City"

That was a sudden question but Soul started to ponder around it

Soul looked away for a moment thinking to himself.

He _did _want to see his friends

He _did_ want to be able to do missions with all of them together

He _did _want to see Maka

The only thing he wouldn't be looking forward too was meeting Allen. Maka talked about him so much in the letters Soul couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

But she didn't replace him

So he trusts her on that.

Soul turned back at Stein "yeah…" he responded clearly.

He couldn't help but notice black hair in the side of his view

"Alright, I'll start making some food…" Stein got up and began to walk into the kitchen leaving Soul alone in the room.

"Come out Mistuki, what do you want?" he heard a scoff and felt her pacing behind him.

"I have a deal for you…" her voice came as a whisper but Soul was sure she was there

"I will give back Kami Albarn to your precious partner…"

Soul finally turned around to face to witch

"For..?"

The woman smirked at Soul and opened her mouth to reply…

**

* * *

**

Dear

**Soul**

**Stay cool? Nice one…**

**My mother, I got a letter a few days ago, **_**I really don't know anymore**_**… **

**Don't worry about it I'm fine**

**Please don't tell me you hate Allen too? You haven't even met him for god sakes! **

**It's a year and 6 months **

**Graduation is coming in 2 more months Soul. And I AM SOO GOING TO MAKA CHOP YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK!**

**It's payback for all the insults you said through letters! **

**Oh really…? **_**Go think whatever you want Soul! **_**Is so hard to believe for me to be more mature? **

**You should be happy I'm using your phrases that mean I'm more like you now! Curse you Soul! **

**This letter so far has gotten 4 more Maka chops for when you come back**

**Illusions…? You mean imagining things that aren't really there? Be careful Soul for now alright, just don't do anything stupid.**

**Bookworm, I still read but am NOT a bookworm, Tiny tits… You refused to believe me! **

***Sigh?*Never mind it's your ways of being stupid idiotic Soul**

**From**

**Maka **

* * *

Maka sighed as the lunchtime bell rung, the sound of Black*star's yelling in the background and Tsubaki's nervous talking on trying to calm the blue haired ninja.

She picked up her things and glanced beside her to see Allen with his shaggy brown hair resting his head between his arms while his eyes seemed to be tired yet thinking.

"Allen…" Maka poked him and he looked up to see her. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks but then he just nodded and got up slowly.

"I think I'm having a headache from all of Black*star's rants…" he muttered trying to pass of the blush of him getting sick while Maka just nodded.

The rest of the group seemed to pass them to go inside the lunchroom leaving Maka and Allen alone.

"Allen…?" Maka asked suddenly a slight hesitation on his voice.

He grunted in reply and looked at the lunchroom.

"Do I uh… Can I actually be called 'tiny tits now'?" they both stopped, Maka could feel her face getting red

_Stupid Soul! Stupid Soul for making me self-conscious! Stupid… stupid…_

Allen looked at Maka with an uncertain look on his eyes. They wondered to her chest area then snapped back up to her face feeling his face turning beet red

"I… Personally think… You um… You have perfect blessings…" he muttered turning away picking up his things

_Awkward _

"Why?" he looked back at Maka questioningly and Maka felt herself sink her head a little lower as if shamefully.

"Well… Uh… Soul keeps calling me that… And… I-"

"He hasn't seen you in a year and 6 months at least! Forget about it!" He snapped at her

Maka looked at him shocked by his outburst and quieted down.

He began to walk ahead her and Maka stayed still for a few seconds hesitating

"But I can't forget about it…" she whispered before she walked after Allen

**

* * *

**

Dear Maka

**It's cooler than you'll ever be =P**

**Are you sure your fine… I mean what if your mother really is alive and well? What would you do for her?**

**A year and 7 months**

**It's about 1 more month and I will come visit so I'll be looking for your ass! **

'**This letter so far earns you 4 Maka chops?' **

**If they are all together at the same time**

**You are paying for my funeral Maka**

…

**So uncool…**

**Yeah Illusions, Maka you're the one who reads more you should be able to know what it is instead of asking me on it **

**You are still a bookworm probably, and still have tiny tits **

**The Maka I know is the one with tiny tits, hits peoples with books (Where the hell do you get them form anyways?) Easily annoyed, '*Points at a red haired scythe* He isn't my father' Whenever she see's Spirit**

**That's the Maka I Know**

**And if you're different, I don't blame you but still just don't become uncool Maka**

**From **

**Soul**

* * *

Soul looked through his clothes already starting to pack for when he goes back to death city

He had been curious on how many things have changed, if any of them had changed.

If Black*Star matured just a little bit at least

It Tsubaki, maybe a little more strict with Black*Star

If Kid's obsession over symmetrical things has gotten worse-If that's even possible-

If Liz is still more laidback but able to handle kids Symmetry fits

If Patty is a little more mature than yelling 'I MADE AN ELEPHANT!'

And if Maka _really _has matured, since through her letters she basically has the same personality

Finally Soul became lazy and landed onto the bed with a 'flump' then got into a more comfortable position.

"Ugh…" he muttered to himself

_Now I realize I'm tired? _

He closes his eyes and feels the presence of the witch watching him.

Yet he pays her no mind as he hears her breathing and mumbles of deals that would make his life happier someway.

He paid them no heed

And eventually Soul found himself asleep in a dark yet sweet dream.

He was in the darkness but yet…

A soft warming, bright light seemed to come into view and lighten the darkness but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The sound of a female's voice

That was no longer familiar

The way she feels as she wields him

Was now more careful and precise

The last thing he could remember from the dream as he woke up.

And when he felt himself looking in the mirror, he could still see them.

Her emerald eyes had even gotten to a darker shade…

He smirked knowing that any moment of the day the memory will slip away from him

It will become nothing.

He got out of the bathroom still ignoring the black hair and tanned skin of the witch that he would see from the side of his vision.

And eventually he found himself on the table ready to eat.

"Morning Soul, how was your sleep?"

Soul made a lazy grin

But yet unable to remember his dream anymore, he just responded.

"It was cool…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

About the dream, that happens to me so many times it's not even funny, I remember it for like the whole day until someone asks me on it. Then Im like 'uh... I forgot...'

So yeah next chapter is Soul coming back! Yay! The chapters I have wrote has been a year and 8 months now!

And if you're wondering about Maka, I'm going to make her mother's genes kick in :3 (Spirit goes for anything with boobs right? So that means Maka's mom had one! Which means Maka can have them when she's older!)

My thinking is stupid.

But I don't care it works

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Every time I read it bring me happiness that no other can give! (Cheesy line!)

Please review!

**Oh look it's the button. **

**You know I heard it's feeling lonely? **

**Maybe you should give it a hug! **

**Go click the button! **


	6. Bonecrushing hug and Maka chop

I AM UPDATING!

For the reviews so far I mean I LOVE YOU GUYS SO DAMNED MUCH!

I never get this many reviews on a story and I wasn't expecting 25 reviews for 5 chapters!

This other fan fic on another anime has 10 chapters do even have 21 reviews!

AND THAT'S WHY YOUR REVIEWS BRING MY NEVER ENDING HAPPINESS

Oh yes…

Lilith Shiro: Ah so that's why you haven't updated ! Well hope it's fixed soon! Also sorry for the short chapter? Lol

SingerOfTheNight: … I love you for saying you love my story! AND FOR SAYING MY WRITING IS GOOD! I thought my writing was never good, just in the okay factor. BUT NEVER IN THE SPLENDID FACTER (you said slendid so I thought you meant splendid)

Whizzle42: Yeah too bad the letters are ending though, I'm going to miss writing them! Thanks for the review!

TheSilverBloodAlchemist: Lol I bet I'm going to have Soul have a nosebleed because of Maka in on chapter but not this one… But it does mention nosebleeds about her _ I very much love to torture Soul =3

AnotherDay: Thanks for the review and I am writing!

* * *

Maka grinned to herself as she looked through the aisles of books, thinking of how much she will enjoy being to smash it in Soul's skull for all the times he insulted her through the letters.

And for the bone crushing hug she is planning on giving him.

Damn Soul for making her miss him and mad at him at the same time.

Finally she noticed a book with the length about the size of her arm. Her grin got larger

_Perfect_

Something to entertain herself for may be at least a month tops, and to hit Soul for all the times he pissed her off!

She grabbed the book and began to make her way to the counter. She glanced at the clock,

_7:30 pm_

Well Kid's welcome back party is in a hour, so she decided to get home and get changed into her dress.

She couldn't help but feel excited knowing Soul is coming back,

How did he look like?

Was his hair longer or shorter?

Messier or more neat?

Would his eyes be a light shade of red or a dark shade?

Finally once her thoughts finished on imagining a Soul about their age she made it to her apartment. Unlocking the door she finally heard a thump

_Ah so Blair came home now…_

She opened the door and saw Allen on the floor with blood on his chin, she couldn't help but feel the familiarity from the day she heard Soul was leaving.

But this time...

She wasn't angry, Maka simply smiled greeting them with a 'hey' and telling Blair that Allen probably doesn't like losing to much blood.

"She's right on that one…" muttered the brunette scythe who was closing his eyes trying to take out the feeling of Blair's boobs bring pressed onto him.

Maka merely chuckled "well I'll be in my room getting ready for the welcome back party for Soul" she then said walking off

"Maka-Chan!" Blair suddenly called and Maka turned to look at her. "You can use one of my dresses! Soul would be happy to see them on you!"

She went into 6 shades of red then closed the door of her room silently, trying to get the image out of her mind.

On top of the drawer was a dress, it was black for most part but there was a belt that was a violet color. There were a pair a gloves too with a black pendant kind of related to the dress she use to wear in the Black room

She walked towards it on put it on deciding to leave her hair down with it. She glanced to herself at the mirror for a moment realizing the dress fit her quite well.

She opened the door and found herself walking towards to door

"Let's go Allen!" she called, She saw Allen's shaggy brown hair sluggishly stand up from the sofa as if unhappy to see Soul.

"You look great"

She felt sweat bead down her face and chuckled. "By the way Soul might not have somewhere to live so I might be crashing onto the sofa!"

"What! He's the one who should sleep on the sofa!" he yelled as Maka already opened the door and stepped out.

"Well I don't want to be mean to you because I want my old friend to have a _bed _to sleep on" she locked the door behind them

"But he doesn't have a room anymore even! I took it already!" she looked at him and glared, Allen took a step back knowing he said something wrong.

"_Actually _I took his room, your sleeping in _my _old room Allen, so that's why _I am _sleeping on the couch!" she retorted as they both walked towards Kid's house

"Sorry…" Allen mumbled as he looked at her apologetically.

The rest of the walk was silent, both of their minds on their thoughts instead of each other. Just the two them walking silently alone with their own thoughts

Eventually they made it to Kidd's house which had one banner on the left with 'Welcome back Soul!' and the right had the exact same except for a smiley face drawn with blue.

'Made by God!'; Which obviously meant code for Black*star who at the moment was making yells that were audible from the outside.

Yet Maka just smiled and began to walk into the mansion knocking on the door Kid answered.

Her smile would just turn larger as she walked into the house, seeing everyone from Shibusen laughing and smiling.

Yes graduation is in a week

And Soul's time here is not determined at the moment but Maka would make the most of it. She scanned the crowds of people for Soul's mop of white hair.

"MAKA MY GODLY SISTER!" she felt herself laugh at 'Godly sister' and looked towards to sound.

There stood Black*star waving like a mad man, but what caught Maka's attention was the person beside him.

With a smirk on his face he seemed to try to locate Maka, his hair seemed longer but still defying gravity and unsymmetrical (Kidd's fault!). His red eyes even from here seemed a lot more menacing but held a small light deep inside.

"I'm going to play around with Soul for a bit and scare him…" Maka whispered to her partner who was glaring at the two boys obviously unhappy.

Maka ignored him though, knowing it was his reasons and he would not tell her anyways.

"Go ahead…" Allen replied as she went to hide inside a crowd that was moving closer to Soul and Black*Star.

"MAKAAAA WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM YOUR PAPA!"

_Oh shit_

Maka made a dive under a table hoping her father wouldn't blow her cover, he ran to the table with tear of happiness.

She risked a glance at the boys.

Soul was still trying to find Maka and her father

_Success! _

"Shut up _Spirit…!" _Ouch calling by name "I'm trying to surprise Soul so go flirt with some woman" she said bitterly and glaring at her father.

"MAKA WHYY!" He screamed dropping to his knees and sobbing overdramatically catching stares of a few people.

Using this a distraction she hops out from under the table and speeds off to out of sight of Soul.

Suddenly she feels a breath on her neck, it is a familiar soul, she notes "Allen?"

Suddenly she heard him fall backwards and scurry away from here blushing

"S-sorry!" she yelled putting his hands in front of him "that weapon of yours greeted me and he… he looks so intimidating!"

Maka felt herself wanting to laugh knowing she was about to Maka chop this 'intimidating' man.

"Don't worry I know how to handle them!" she said cheerfully and peeked around the corner of where stood, he was talking to Black*star

She finally decided she was close enough to run behind him and scare him. That's exactly what she did

As she took the last steps to her old partner who seemed oblivious she was about to yell out.

"Maka"

… She blinked…

"I'm not turning around yet you know I'm talking to you" she could almost _feel _the cocky smirk on his face. Even if he wasn't facing her

"Tiny tits" she growled and looked down at herself, she was no longer qualified to be called that! Or so she thought… She stared at them harder and looked up

"Then face me" she said a grin slowly spreading on her face hoping to know what reaction he would have

Her hair has gone a bit of a dark shade along with her eyes, of course lighter than Allen's she had also become quite built from running around and handling scythes, her… blessings had grown a reasonable amount too!

He slowly peeked over his shoulder as he stared at her face analyzing how she has changed. He let a smirk still be on his face but the cockiness has faded

He turned around fully and stared at her with mouth gaped open. Maka took this opportunity to pull him into a bone-crushing hug

He let out a yelp feeling that her breasts had also been to close to him for comfort but knowing this was rare he couldn't help but let a smile on his face knowing that he would most definitely receive a Maka chop.

"Maka I think you're choking the guy" suddenly a male voice came from beside him. He looked over to the side and knew it immediately

This was Maka's partner, Allen

Soul also had realized that he was blushing, as he awkwardly hugged Maka back.

"So I'm going to receive a Maka chop any moment now am I right?" Soul said lazily and Allen raised an eyebrow at how he could ask that so… so… comfortably

Maka's face turned into a sinister smirk "oh yeah"

It went silent for a moment as Soul prepared himself closing his eyes tightly

"MAAAKKAAAA CHOOP!"

Soul had now found himself a few feet away from his friends who had seemed to take a step away from him the moment she had the smirk on her face knowing he would most likely be knocked out

Fortunately he stayed conscious on the floor basically marveling the fact the he had just been Maka chopped and this indeed was no dream of his

He was home

Finally he noticed the book in Maka's hand was huge and he freaked knowing that if he ever took a blow like that again he would most likely be in a coma.

"Feels good" he muttered sarcastically slowly standing up and trying not to fall over, but Allen seemed to have a face that was satisfied

Immediately Soul didn't like the guy

He seemed nice and all but there was something about him Soul didn't trust, and now he realizes that Maka's partner most probably hates the death scythe that was Maka's partner before him

"I am so moving back in!" he yelled back to Maka who had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! You have to stop calling me tiny tits now!" she yelled back as she began to walk closer to him with a grumbling Allen behind her.

Soul rolled his eyes knowing that what she had just said was true. She has changed a lot, of course not like Blair but to a more mature Maka that seemed to fit her perfectly. Even if her pigtails were not up, he could still tell she was the same

"Allen meet Soul, Soul meet Allen please don't start yelling just yet…" both looked at her surprised knowing that they were mad at the other

She raised an eyebrow at them "please I can tell you guys already hated each other a mile away"

"Err so Maka how are going to be the sleep arrangements?" Allen asked the Meister who looked at him

"Well either Soul moves onto _his _old bed, which is what I use, and I go to the sofa…"

Both the weapons looked at her with expressions that meant 'no'

"Or Allen goes on the sofa and I use his bed while Soul uses his"

'No' again

"Allen don't you have an apartment too! You just moved in so we could resonance better and now that we already did that what's the point?"

Soul felt like face palming his-self Maka was dense, obviously the brunette scythe liked her. But otherwise he was glad that she hasn't picked up on it

Allen just sighed "fine I'll move out" _for you, just don't do anything stupid with that demon scythe _

Soul could just hear the words that were not said, while Maka grinned madly at Allen and hugged him too.

While Maka and Allen were distracted he took the time to notice Maka new features. He felt stupid for calling her with 'no sex appeal' and so on.

Because if she got close enough he swears

He could get a nosebleed

Of course if he did that he would be Maka chopped with the big as hell tome she has hidden somehow on her body

Soul looked away from Maka and looked at Black*star who was on a chandelier swing around and screaming out his name as Kidd screamed at him for ruining the symmetry of the chandelier because a few pieces fell off on side and not the other

His lips twitched upwards just a little bit more than before.

Soul missed his old friends and Maka who were now with him, the time in Florence made him feel alone and eventually he got used to it

"Well let's get going I'm tired…" Soul said suddenly noting that not many seconds have gone by as he thought to himself

Maka just grinned at Soul "yeah then you'll fall asleep on the couch originally and sleep walk your way to your bed" she said as Allen seemed to have already gone

They made their way out

Maka made her way to start walking and Soul seemed to question her

"Oi Maka I have my bike here"

She stopped moving and looked at him than down at her dress than back to him. Soul knew exactly what she was thinking

'You think I'm going to ride with you on that bike with a dress on?'

Of course she uses short skirts but a dress? That's too much for her.

"I don't care I'm not a pervert sheesh" he said shutting his eyes for a moment as he walked towards his bike.

He could hear his old Meister's footsteps go along behind him, Soul couldn't help but smirk knowing that she would follow him even if she was wearing a dress.

Soul got on lazily and she carefully tried to get on without her dress going way too high for _comfort _

Eventually they got into a suitable position with Soul making fun of her of 'took your sweet time eh?' and they were off

And Soul couldn't help but realize as they drove back to the apartment.

_He missed this_

_So damned badly_

* * *

The end of this chapter, so the arrangements is that Allen is moving out of the place for now but there is still trouble around this place

I decided to make the chapter of Soul and Maka meeting once more without something dark in it but in a few chapters the witch will be back.

You will see! Whahaha!

CATACLYSM (WORLD OF WARCRAFT) IS COMING OUT TOMMOROW (1 AM!) YEEESSSSSS I CAN'T WAIT!

Ahem…

Anyways please review!

**Oh did you ever notice that button under people's stories?**

**Is that why you haven't reviewed this chapter yet?**

**Well it's under this to help you out**

**So click the button now or else you made me cry. **


	7. souls

By the way I've been told about my grammar and I'm sorry I normally just leave it to Microsoft word and post it so if there are mistakes I AM REALLY sorry if you miss it after I finish a few more chapters I will correct them and or make them better!

If anyone is a beta reader than I guess I could use one! So just pm me if you are

**Oh! Also theSilverBloodAlchemist made a fanart of Maka! :D /art/view/2353214/! **

Mynameiseliza- Lol yeah Allen hates Soul already… isn't that joyous?

TheSilverBloodAlchemist- Yeah I already told you a bunch of stuff on that so next chapter is going to be that man! Unfortunately there is no fluffy goodness I got onto business… Unless you mean Blair attacking Soul and Maka for once letting it as a punishment

Animaddie- My next chapter will be up in… 3…2…1… NOW!

Emilyrose2k4- Lol thanks good to know people like my writing but I will correct the errors eventually! –UNLESS I GET LAZY- which I hope I don't

Lilith Shiro- You made me cry… In happiness! Whahaha! Lol I would love to have Maka's book somewhere with me when one my friends are being REALLY annoying. Here is your update!

Thanks for the reviews guys so I hope you like it I will put a little summary of what has happened in this chapter just when you finish reading

I AM SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED BUT I CAN ACTUALLY IMAGINE A FEW OF THESE THINGS HAPPENING BECAUSE THE ANIME'S I'VE SEEN ALWAYS COME UPWITH RANDOM STUFF!

…

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Soul…"

Poke

Poke, poke

"Soul… Wake up…"

Poke

Twitch

"Soul.. Wake up!"

Poke harder

Twitch

"UGH MAKA CHOP!" A large book slammed onto Souls head as he went unconscious once more causing Maka to feel unsure whether to feel glad it hurt or that he was unconscious again

Maka rolled her eyes and glanced at the door to see Blair with her cat like grin that just screamed 'time to Harass Soul time!'

"Fine I'll let you do it once but after I am soo Maka chopping him again" she muttered going to the kitchen to make her bed.

"Blair… GET THE HELL OFF OF ME- GAH!"

"Soul-kun time to play!"

Thump

Maka finished up her eggs and kept the pan on her hand as she walked towards Soul room which had him inching towards the door in desperation while Blair closed in on him like she was a lion about to kill a poor, poor deer.

She couldn't help but chuckle and imagine Soul and her being younger from before he left acting like this. Her smile slipped a little and she also couldn't help but remember the mornings she woke up all alone walking beside his room to see it empty before Allen came.

…

"ALLEN!" Maka suddenly screamed and dropped the pan running off to the other apartment of her partner hoping he didn't feel _too_ pissed off.

Soul raised an eyebrow and followed her curiously as she knocked on the other apartment door which she was knocking on

"Oi Maka what are you doing?" Maka turned to look at him and smiled sheepishly

"I uh… Need to make sure he isn't angry at me for making him move out"

_He would never be angry at you, he's probably pissed off at me _

Soul just smirked and started to lean against the wall waiting for Maka to finish

But no one answered

He could tell Maka was panicking from knowing that her friend was not answering "Maka just open the door to make sure" he said trying to make her stop.

He hadn't seen her in a year so he couldn't help but worry

Maka just nodded and put her hand on the knob slowly

She peered into the room

It was empty

Maka shut her eyes and looked for his soul

There was no sign

At this Maka felt herself panicking, Allen had become a great friend of hers and if he were to disappear just like that…

She clutched the side of the door stronger desperately looking around the apartment.

Soul knowing her obvious distress came close to her as he ran all around the apartment mumbling to herself in panic

"Maka"

She stopped running and looked up at Soul with tears in her eyes slowly growing. She whispered Soul's name before tears came out.

She jumped onto Soul hugging him "Soul… He's… the only person… That…" she stopped talking after that and just sobbed louder into Soul's shirt

_He's the only person that made me smile normally after you left_

"That cared…" she mumbled once more taking in a breath she sobbed louder onto Soul's jacket.

But soon after minutes her sobbing died down. She still held onto Soul as if her life depended on it and he just stood there knowing she was hurt.

"It's alright Maka… We'll find Allen" he kind of winced at the guy's name. He stared at Maka who stopped crying and seemed perfectly still clutching his shirt.

_What if she loved him?_

Soul didn't know why he cared but a pain came into his chest that he knew he felt when he had thought that. But knowing Maka was more important he would help her

But something scared him…

_

* * *

_

Come out Mistuki, what do you want?" he heard a scoff and felt her pacing behind him.

_"I have a deal for you…" her voice came as a whisper but Soul was sure she was there_

_"I will give back Kami Albarn to your precious partner…"_

_Soul finally turned around to face to witch_

"_For…?" _

_The woman smirked at Soul and opened her mouth to reply…_

"_When you come back to Death city you will be back with your Meister…" Soul stayed silent _

_A grin appeared on her lips "Something will happen, it will upset your Meister and I want you to lead her Outside of Death city…" _

"_No" Soul said knowing whatever will happen it will risk his Meister's safety and he will not allow it_

"_But for what she is looking for will be out there… And when the time comes Soul-kun you will do it" _

_Her presence suddenly felt like is disappeared, Soul looked away from where she stood and stared at the TV_

"_Soul the dinner is ready" Stein called, while Soul got up and moved out the doorway the recent conversation still on his mind_

* * *

He stared at Maka who has now slowly begun to peel herself off of him. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled out as she looked up at him

Soul sighed "it's okay but…" Soul just grabbed hold of Maka's hand and begun to drag Maka out of the apartment of Allen's ignoring her protests

"I know where to find him"

She stopped and stared at Soul with wide green eyes, "R-really…?" she asked while Soul shook his head as a yes.

"Thank you!" she hugged him, and Soul couldn't help but groan in annoyance. Did she have to hug him so much?

"You can let go of me now…" he mumbled trying to get as far as he can from Maka inside a hug. Fortunately she let go on his plea.

"Please take me to him Soul" Soul nodded and led her out of the apartment. He couldn't help but notice that the sun was not up yet. He sighed again

"You know every time you sigh a moment of happiness is taken"

He glanced at Maka who was beside him looking intently at him. He smirked "come on let's get on my bike, he's probably outside of Death city"

She nodded as Soul went on to getting his bike, once he got it out of the garage he motioned Maka over to the bike.

_Nothing is going to happen_

_I trust that me and Maka will pull through with Allen_

He kept chanting thoughts around his mind as he and Maka both made it farther and farther into the edge of Death city.

"Now once we are out onto the desert we should find him…" Soul muttered getting off his bike because 'My bike getting dirty of dirt is uncool'

Maka got off after too and stared at Soul biting her lip anxiously. She stared off into the desert suddenly remembering when she had to go out here to get Chrona

Suddenly 2 figures were visible from far away out in the desert and it made Maka dash off onto running out to them

"Maka..!" Soul yelled as he begun to run after her

The two figures slowly became more and more able to verify how they looked like but what she saw scared Maka

There was Allen with a grim look on his face but beside him stood the one woman Maka had looked up too as a woman

Blond long hair, green eyes, fit from carrying scythes all the time and a grin that threatened to split her face in half.

She was holding another scythe that seemed like a death scythe.

Maka held in her breath and stopped running she whispered out her name for a moment and stayed still.

Finally Soul caught up and looked at the woman who had seemed to be grinning at them, Allen and her had noticed them.

"Soul… my…" she stared at the woman who had started to walk toward them. Soul tried to hold his Meister still as she looked to the ground.

Something was happening

Maka was in pain and she seemed to be dying. Maka collapsed down to the ground and the woman who was her mother just grinned sadistically.

A soul came out of her body.

"Maka…" Soul grabbed it and kept it close to his chest before the woman could grab it,

"I forgot you were here _death scythe" _the voice was familiar, kind of disturbing

The witch

"Get the hell out of here Mistuki why do you want her soul!" he yelled at the witch who was standing over in front of him while Allen stood motionless off into the side staring at Maka's body.

"She is pure…" the witch whispered "she cannot be taken by insanity…" Kami's face looked at Soul with a grin still on her face she tilted her head to the side.

"We must take her soul… Then the Kishin will have no threat!"

"No!" Soul screamed still hiding the soul close to his chest making sure it was close to his. He glanced at Maka's body that was on the ground.

Soul inched farther away from the witch holding desperately at Maka's soul, suddenly he made a run toward her body hoping to put them back together

"Cob- Cobra!"

Just as Soul made it closer to Maka's body he was tripped and looked under him to see a black snake hissing at him.

"Shit!" he yelled kicking away the cobra from him and looked at Maka's soul once more.

_

* * *

_

Maka looked down at Soul once she Maka-chopped him and sat back on her bed with a sad smile on her face

"_It's too bad you're leaving…" Soul got up slowly rubbing his head and grinned at Maka "Trust me I didn't want to go either but I have too"_

_She simply lied on her bed and rolled to the side to see Soul looking at her. "Staring is 'uncool' Soul" Maka muttered as her smile turned at least a little bit more happy._

_Soul felt relieved knowing she wasn't too disappointed with him for leaving, he had feared if he told his Meister himself she might have had a break down._

_Tears were not cool. _

_They both knew their souls would stay bonded in some way even when he came back. No matter what happened _

_Nothing will happen to her _

_He will be the one on the mission while she will be here in the safety of the others _

…

_I failed to protect her_

He ran away from the witch with Maka's soul in hand once a decent distance from them he stopped running and stared at them

"_Soul" _

* * *

Soul is in the black room, he looks all around and finally his eyes rest on Maka who is in the same black dress as before.

Relief came into him

"Maka you know it's uncool to leave me alone in battle" she scoffed and walked towards him

"I get my soul ripped out of my body…" she suddenly says closing her eyes and gritting her teeth

"AND YOU GREET ME WITH IT'S UNCOOL TO LEAVE YOU ALONE IN BATTLE! MAKA CHOP!" a book about the same size if not bigger than the one she had when Soul had been greeted back had smashed onto his skull

He groaned rubbing his head as he looked up at Maka who no longer has the book in her hands as she looked at him

"Soul… that was my mama…" she muttered and Soul let himself relax and looked sympathetically at her

"But Soul please… I could see her soul suffering…" Maka sat down in front of him and hugged her knees as she began to look at her feet

"You have to find a way to help her Soul…" he looked away from Maka and sighed

"Maka I can't, I have to save you… And the odds are low chanced are I'm going to die if I don't get away soon…"

"Soul… You will not die…" she let go of her knees and crawled a little closer to him able to be right in front of him

"You _can't _die… when you are close you will end up alive again… you'll _wake up_" Soul grit his teeth at her

"How do you know? I could die and your mother would be possessed by that witch forever-"

"Because I've seen you hurt and at the gates of death, _but you never died" _a tear escaped her eyes and began to slip down her cheeks

"And I'm so glad you never left me… just keep me close to you and I will be here…"

Soul nodded slowly but if he went outside he stood no chance in surviving long. He felt uncool admitting this to his thoughts but

He was afraid

Not of dying, but of losing his Meister's soul…

Because of him

Soul found himself outside still holding Maka's soul close but he couldn't move anymore. He looked at his feet and Soul's eyes widened

He was bit by a cobra

"Fuck!" he swore out and looked up at Kami Albarn's body that looked the same as before as she got closer to him.

She was holding a scythe with a blue kind of design and in the edges there was red of either part of the scythe or blood. It was simple but noticeably a Death scythe.

The witch raised the scythe in the air in front of Soul and let out a maniacal laugh which soon turned into giggles

Soul was going to die

He knew it

And he felt as if everything didn't matter anymore as the scythe made it's way toward him and he shut his eyes tight

_I'm sorry_

But the pain of being cut never came. A scream of pain echoed around the desert coming from in front of Soul as he felt a warm liquid touch him.

It _was_ blood

And it wasn't _his._

* * *

:D I'm sorry if it's rushed but I don't know what else to add! Oh also next chapter is just a little filler of um Soul and Black*star and there epic meeting.

Summary-Maka and Soul are finally back to being able to see each other every morning but when Maka remembers the she had kicked out Allen she becomes scared that the scythe is angry, so when she goes to check on him… There is no Allen! Soul knows where he is and leads Maka to where Allen is. Once they made it out to the desert far away from death city Maka finds Allen and her mother. Her mother is possessed by a witch who has cast a spell which rips Maka's soul out of her body. Soul steals Maka's soul and tries to make sure it's safe but then he gets bit by a cobra –which is the witch's spell- which makes Soul immobile. So when he thought he was going to die he ends up being saved by someone

Hope you guys liked! Oh also whoever is the first person to review this chapter will get a prize of THEIR choice!

**A button!**

**Why don't you press it?**

**Because it needs someone love**

**And it has nobody!**

**Take away it's loneliness!**


	8. Who is Mitsuki

AWWW THANKS GUYS I WASN'T PLANNING ON WRITING THIS TODAY BUT I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND MADE ME WANT TO WRITE! :D

MY UPDATE TOOK SO LONG DAMMIT!

Sorry it's so small! D: Don't hate meh!

Lilith Shiro- Yep the button is no longer lonely and I'm still writing up your prize! Allen is kind of ish traitor I'm still on it if he's good for bad! And here's your update sorry it took so long!

TheSilverBloodAlchemist- :D I'm still trying to figure out the way to get you to beta for me -_-

TheBadsun- And here is your update :3

Pain: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! No need to give me so many chops pleeaassee! xD

Choco-rose- Here is your update :D

WOOT

Disclaimer:I don't own soul eater

Hope you guys like it…

* * *

I never thought I had an amazing life

I would idolize my mom who was so strong willed and always hoped to be like her one day

Of course my father came into this picture

I do love him, I just would never admit it… But it always hurts so much to see him with women

Different of kinds and I would see both him and my mom fighting. I would be listening from the stairs or maybe just standing there hoping for them to stop\

My mother left

I use to think my life was the worst

So when I became older I moved out of Papa's house and into a apartment to become a student in Shibusen since I had a soul of a Meister,

When school for just Meister's started I use to try my hardest to get A's so I could make her proud knowing that I sometimes get postcards from her

I use to get bullied

But Black*star always came to help of course without yelling out about how great he is for protecting the weaker.

I learned how to use the Maka chop

For about 3 years that happened and not always did Black*star come help, I would find myself alone in a hall bleeding once

But I didn't cry

So when the school for Meister's finished I was so relieved I could finally get a weapon. Hoping that the other's would stop beating me up.

The first day of school they were all there and I felt like I just wanted to die in a hole. By the end of the day I made a way to avoid them because I noticed that they were talking about a guy

They were freaked by him

I felt like laughing when I heard this but I could never know… What if I was scared of this guy? Would he beat me up?

I heard piano music

A beautiful dark sound that only expressed how much pain someone was in

I went to look for it

And when I found the person playing it, it was a boy with white hair with a crooked grin.

My partner

Soul

I wanted my mom to be proud of both of us because I was going to make him into a death scythe

Even if it killed me

From that point on I became attached to the boy but the feeling deep inside that I would find myself able to rely on him for whatever it was

I didn't ask too much from him

Because I knew if I asked him he would do it.

I would do the same for him

I was pretty independent –or trying to be

Blair

When he went along side of her I felt like crying for the first time since my parents left

It reminded me of father

I didn't want to believe he was like him.

But he yelled out my name and I knew then what he was doing.

Relief

Knowing that my partner wouldn't leave me for a pretty face

Knowing that he wouldn't change his partners

Ever

We gathered up all the soul's again

Arachne

Our last soul that we needed

I was happy

But scared

What if he left me after I turned him into a death scythe?

I would let him

2 years past after that

Soul and me

Eventually I came with news that Soul was leaving with Stein

I didn't want him to leave but what else could I do

We said our goodbyes

And after he left

I cried

I locked myself inside my room

Having to rely on Blair to bring me food

I missed a week of school

But I never told Soul that

When Soul came back I couldn't stop the urge to hug him

I realized that the feeling I've had for years

Had been love

I didn't know if it was family love or… The other

But I didn't really care

I loved him and that's good enough

But I didn't tell him

Allen went missing

Panic came in

Soul said he knew where he was

I had to go find him

So I let Soul lead us

Allen

He was the only person that could make me smile like everything is fine after Soul left

He made me feel familiarity with him

We came to the desert.

My mother was there

But it wasn't her really…

Her soul was terrified

It was sobbing

It needed help

But didn't want me to come close to her

I did so anyways

A witch

Have you ever had that feeling of something being ripped out of you?

It feels worse than getting your arm ripped out

I could have died right there I felt like there was only darkness

Soul's yell

It kept me awake

I found myself in his soul

I understand

Since our souls were linked I could rest there as long as I'm held by him

I'm kept alive

_

* * *

_

Previously

_The witch raised the scythe in the air in front of Soul and let out a maniacal laugh which soon turned into giggles_

_Soul was going to die_

_He knew it_

_And he felt as if everything didn't matter anymore as the scythe made it's way toward him and he shut his eyes tight_

_I'm sorry_

_But the pain of being cut never came. A scream of pain echoed around the desert coming from in front of Soul as he felt a warm liquid touch him._

_It __was__ blood_

_And it wasn't __his._

Now...

Soul opened his eyes, sweat beading down his face. Truthfully he was shocked on who was in front of him

"ALLEN!" Screamed Maka, he could hear her from inside his soul

But the scream made me feel the same as she felt

Panicked, desperate, and most of all confused

Soul took this opportunity to stand up

_Please Soul help him too please…_

He stared at the other brown haired scythe who was still breathing he looked up at the witch who scoffed.

Soul quickly grabbed Allen's body and ran leaving Maka's at the desert

_Thank you…_

"Soul" she said from the dark room knowing fully well he had to leave hers to save Allen's

_But crap…_

_Now what…?_

She knew Soul was still running and for some reason the witch let him

"My mother…" Soul must of heard her because she can feel his Soul send a questioning wave onto her, she just laughed humorously

"Soul… When we get back I want you to get me to Kim she could keep me alive… I want you to go to the library and search up things on about witches…"

She looked at the piano inside the room and quickly looked away refusing the temptation to play

'You can play you know…'

Soul's voice had echoed around the room. Her eyes widened "This is creepy how you can read my thoughts"

_OH CRAP HE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS_

She could feel Soul feeling the need to just face palm himself but knowing if he did he would either drop her soul or a body.

Maka looked at the piano again and walked cautiously towards it but the eerie feeling of something watching her started to creep up

"_Hello there" _Maka felt her spine shiver and spun around to be face to face with the little red demon of the Black blood

"You…" she hissed "just leave me alone please…" she changed her tone slightly knowing she sounded pretty cold at first

Maka turned around towards the piano

"_You can play?" _she let her hands glide on top of the keys

"I learned how to play Soul's songs… While he was gone I learned how to play… I found a way to play his songs…" she said again

Maka took a seat

She could feel Soul stiffen but unknowingly it was because he was surprised she learned how to play just for him.

She thought it was because of the demon

Maka looked through the keys and smiled as she placed her finger on the one key that signified her and the one that Soul played as the first note after they became partners

_G_

Soul smiled lightly knowing it was her note

Maka continued playing her way of playing was just a little lighter than Soul's, it was comforting like as if it was comforting the pain and depression from what Soul would play

He liked it as he finally made it to Shibusen

People began to look worried at him

"OI!" he yelled out earning even more looks "someone take this body to Kim please!"

"Got it Soul eater!" yelled a few fan girls who carried away to body of Allen without a complaint

He just raised an eyebrow and stayed silent as he turned to Shibusen with Maka's soul

_I'll be fine… Just please search up on witches and on who can possess…_

Soul just sighed dejectedly and agreed as he ran to Kim after the fan girls since they obviously knew where she was.

"Kim…!" Soul called when the pink haired girl came into view

"Yeah…?" Suddenly she saw the blue soul in Soul's hands (soul in Soul's hands o_O) her eyes widened and she ran towards him

"Who's is it?" she asked him as she continued to look at it

Maka stopped playing piano

"Maka's… please keep her alive…" Kim nodded vigorously and chanted her spell a bubble appeared around the blue soul.

"She'll be fine for now but we have to find her body…" Kim said and Soul just nodded in response

"I have to go to the library…"Kim raised an eyebrow 'Soul eater NEVER goes to the library'

"For Maka… She asked me too when she was in my Soul" he said as he walked off not noticing the fan girls still staring at him

With that said Soul left to go to the library asking the librarian if she had any books on witches she said yes and pointed it out for the young death scythe

Soul responded with an 'okay' and walked towards to aisles of books about witches

He stared at them

"So uncool Maka you owe me when you get better…" he mumbled as he grabbed the first book that had the exact name of the witch he knew that had been haunting him ever since he and Stein went to the cathedral

He began to read it scanning through the pages hoping to find the witch

* * *

"Where am I?" she questioned to no one really. She stood alone on a hill with tree's around her but she saw a white flower in front of her

It stood out from everything else

She kneeled and touched it feeling it's pedals were soft . She let a gentle smile on her features until she realized where she was

She was in her soul

Well of course she was she was her soul

But knowing that it was kind of like the dark room

She sighed feeling there was nothing to entertain herself, she looked around the place and finally she found a cave.

Maka wondered towards it.

* * *

Scanning through books is an uncool task

Soul looks for the witches name knowing full well it was her that had possessed Maka's mother

_MITSUKI MAYA_

He stopped.

_A witch that has the power to control anybody that is in range by sucking their souls with her cobra spell. She had been for years but she is rarely seen and rarely caused trouble. The last time she did was when she was working with Arachne and Medusa which was before the incident of the Kishin. She was the strongest of the 3 of them because she can use all the powers of the user and able to poison the person with her spell..._

"Aww fuck…" Soul mumbled holding his head with his hand

"She has Maka's body" He slammed the book down and closed his eyes gritting his teeth

"Dammit this is uncool…"

* * *

Oh noes? IS MAKA GOING TO BE POSSESSED OH GAWD!

Anyways… Hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry again it took so long it's just that I use to have only 2 reviews last time I checked and it kind of put down my mood. So I was sad until today!

It made me so happy it made me start writing the minute I saw them :D

**Come on click this button…**

**You know you want too…**

**The button is sad…**

**Only YOU can make it feel better…!**

**So click it :D **


	9. AN Blah!

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY

SOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY~ (I really am!) for those people reading this I haven't updated in forever and I know you guys are waiting up for me ._.

It's been a long while since I written soul x Maka or anything other than bleach I guess! While I was going through my account I noticed I've gotten reviews and I couldn't help but be touched at how many people liked my story

So official news

I WILL get out the next chapter, and I will TRY to get it as soon as possible alright?

Preview:

"_What?"_ Maka is stupefied, no way what Soul just told her it true is it?

_Oh crap I'll never be able to get my body back!_

… _I feel like hiding in a corner and crying…_

"Maka that was so uncool it wasn't even funny," Maka turns to glare at Soul as she stands in her black dress.

"_Shut up Soul! This is serious, how will I be able to get my soul back? Or worse how about my mother what if she… She dies?" _Soul immediately stands taller and walks toward Maka.

He raises a comforting hand on her shoulder

Maka looks downwards to the ground avoiding eye contact with him. She was scared, truthfully, dreadfully scared… But not for herself...

... For her mother

"Maka stop it." She looks up towards Soul's glare at her

"I don't care what happens to me Soul…" Maka says slumping, "I only care for my mother to be alive,"

"_You only care for you mother?"_

Maka's eyes flick towards the piano as a distraction,

_No, Soul you know what I'm feeling…_

Soul grits his teeth in response, "I don't care Maka your my partner and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

_Partners_

Soul looks questionably at Maka's one word thought, he didn't really know what to make of it. Of course he cared, they were partners.

And… They were friends, comrades; they shared a bon that no one could break

It was the bond of a Meister and weapon.

"Come on Maka calm down, we will find a way alright?" Maka slumps even further but nods her head slowly

"Alright Soul…"

END OF PREVIEW BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO FAR (xD)

Anyways thanks for the support guys and thanks you guys I'll try to get this story up and running again!

~Kuchiki!


	10. SORRY

I have to apologize to alot of you

I know I know... I haven't written anything in like ever. I've actually gotten better at writing then before. At least I think I have.

But reading those other works it somehow makes me sad ;_;

Although if you really did love this story I might try to ATTEMPT to maybe... well... REWRITE them once more.

...

I'm NOT leaving another fic of mine called 'why didn't you leave me' since that is the only multichapter thing I have FINISHED. and was proud of. Although it does kind of suck to meLOL

It's my baby so I won't let it get deleted

But no promises on these others. Although if you seriously want me too I guess I will. Thanks for the reviews all these times and those made me happy. Really happy to the point of wanting to sb tears of joy ;A;

anyways, thanks guys and I'm sorry but I am planning to start fresh. I'm kinda losing my want to write, those who added me I say add me off because I could lose inspiration at any moment and go back to drawing

trust me

I love to draw now, I even have my own tablet right on front of me. THANK YOU FOR READING

I'M SORRY. I will give this some time before I delete it. .


End file.
